


May Your Elegy Forever Resound

by KansasJustGotGayer



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Oneshot, Pining, Trauma, Vampire/Vampire Hunter - Freeform, wow im really bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KansasJustGotGayer/pseuds/KansasJustGotGayer
Summary: What if it's a child vampire?Kill.What if it's an elderly vampire?Kill.What if it's begging for mercy?Kill.What if it's your best friend?...What if it's someone you love?......
Relationships: Jenna/Shanice
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	May Your Elegy Forever Resound

**_What if it's a child vampire?_ **  
_Kill_.

**_What if it's an elderly vampire?_**  
 _Kill_.

**_What if it's begging for mercy?_**  
 _Kill_.

_**What if it's your best friend?**_  
...

_**What if it's someone you love?**  
_......

* * *

  
The nightmares had been plaguing Shanice for weeks now. Ever since the night they came across that family of vampires and lost Derek. Tonight was especially horrible.  
  
It started where it always did. Shanice was running towards the exit downstairs when she heard a crash in the attic and was absolutely certain it was Guillermo and he needed help. She bolted up the stairs climbing faster than she ever had before, only to find nothing there at all. One second she was in the entryway to the attic and the next she was being shoved into a person shaped closet. She turned around, crying out for help, the glints of light alerting her to the large spikes on either side of the box. She was ready to fight her way out but she froze.

The figure barring her escape was... Jenna. The same girl who took her out of the shadows, who showed her kindness, and friendship, and acceptance. The same girl she spent an afternoon in the park and weaved daisies into crowns with. When that day turned into evening, the light of the sunset on Jenna’s face made Shanice fall a little bit in love with her.

Jenna’s face looked far more sinister now, her razor sharp canines revealed by a sickening grin.

_“Missed you.”_ Jenna said, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Shanice awoke with a gasp and a full body shudder. She groaned and rolled over in bed to stare sadly at the empty spot in her dorm. She needed some tea. She reached for her glasses on her bedside table and sat up to flick the lamp on.

She squinted to see her alarm clock read 2am. _Fantastic_.

She sighed, got out of bed, and slunk to the Keurig machine she bought with Jenna 5 months ago. When Jenna was still human. She threw out a used kcup and fished out a bag of oolong tea from a nearby box and placed it in the mug. She made the biggest possible size drink and stared out the window as the water heated up.

She had been leaving it open. She had very nearly convinced herself it was to let in some fresh air but in reality it was a juvenile desire for Jenna to float back up to the room they used to share. Shanice knew how dangerous it was. It terrified her to have it open. She was on the fourth floor here, which was even higher than the attic she was thrown out of to escape the vampires that were so close to ending her life.

Shanice wasn't sure what was more horrifying. The thought of falling like that again, the constant nightmares of being trapped in an iron maiden and juiced like an orange, or... the idea that jenna would never return. That Jenna would return.

At this point Shanice didn’t even know what she wanted. She wanted to never go through any of that again. She wanted to keep fighting. She wanted her best friend back. ... She wanted to drink some tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Please dm on twitter @kansastuck or on tumblr @kansasjustgotgayer if you think i should add more to the tags cause i really dont know man. Its like,,, midnight rn. Also just hmu to talk about wwdits i love this fuckin show guys.


End file.
